Everlasting Passion
by renaxxakat
Summary: Two blood elves, a Paladin and a Death Knight, finally get to spend time together after months apart. Luckily they both have the same thing in mind. Blood Elf YAOI, Lemon, BoyxBoy, eplicit content


**Please excuse the boys' names. They're ridiculous and have a story behind them, lol. Slightlyembarassing but OH WELL!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a rather cold day in Northrend. The sky was curtained with thick clouds and the sun was beginning to descend and set the world into night, meaning it would soon be much colder. Luckily, the fantastic city of Dalaran was large and would never fill on available rooms for stay. Though, before he could relax in the room that had been booked, the Death Knight needed to wait for his companion at the decided meeting place. He let out a chilled sigh and continued his walk towards Krasus' Landing at the eastern edge of the city. It'd been around five months, he'd guess, since the last time he'd met or spoken with his love and he hoped that he was still faring well. He hadn't gotten any notes of his passing or such, so he assumed all was well. Gods, he missed him though.

As he continued to walk, taking his time to prepare himself for the encounter, he remembered the way his love looked and felt; unable to erase the passionate memories from their last meeting of five months ago that had continued to drift through his mind nearly every day since. He remembered especially how hard it was to leave again… but… he knew that Dabron had a very important job in regards to the Horde and he couldn't be selfish. Besides, he'd left Dabron for _years_ when he'd become a Death Knight… he had no room for selfishness.

He wouldn't think of that now, though. No, right now the only thing he could focus on was the fact that soon enough he'd once again be in his love's embrace. With that, a smile crossed his features as he passed through the small hall and up the steps to the Landing, a flutter dusting through his chest as the time came closer and closer. He breathed in the cool northern air, holding it deeply in his lungs for a moment before drawing it out slowly. Now all he had to do was wait and watch for his love to fly in.

**III**

Nearly an hour later, and a few degrees colder, Laretta's eyes caught sight of the white and brown feathers of his Paladin's hippogryph as it came into view. He felt as though his heart had skipped a beat and he brought himself to his feet, waiting in the nearby grass as Dabron soared into the clearing, slowing down his beast and landing it with perfection. Once he'd done so, he dismounted with ease and stretched upwards, sighing out afterwards and turning towards the hippogryph. He pressed his forefinger and middle finger to the forehead of the creature as he traced the fingers of his other hand into the air, returning the animal to where it had been summoned from prior. He dropped his tired arms to the side as the hippogryph disappeared into a cloud of smoke, turning and walking off of the Landing area as he scanned the area for his beloved Death Knight. When his green eyes met Laretta's ice-blue ones, his stomach flopped and he felt a rush of excitement through his veins. _Finally…_

Laretta breathed a quiet laugh to himself when he caught Dabron's gaze, watching intently as the other removed his helm to allow his long, golden hair to cascade down his shoulders and frame his face in an almost unbelievably perfect way. He began walking towards him, admiring his beautiful and almost fragile-looking features and his smooth, pale skin as he got closer. It was amazing how almost… _perfect_ he looked. He looked pure, _innocent_, even. Though, Laretta knew how untrue that really was. They'd done plenty of impure things together behind closed doors that could taint any possibility of Dabron being even _somewhat_ innocent.

"Laretta…" the blonde spoke, an unexplainable amount of happiness shining through his expression as he looked over the Death Knight before him. "I've missed you." He said with a laugh, moving closer to meet the other blood elf before leaning his head foreword and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He poured the emotion he'd had built up for five months into the kiss, causing it to be almost needy while still intimate. Though, he kept the length of the kiss to a minimum. He didn't want it to get too… _involved_, before they got to their room. Besides, he wanted to take his armor off anyways and _hug_ his lover. It was a bit difficult with metal clashing together.

The Death Knight kissed back with equal passion, one of his gloved hands finding its way to rest against the blonde's armored chest. He sighed when they pulled away and just looked at the other for a moment. "I've missed you too. Hey, I already have the room booked for us. Let's go?" He suggested, flashing a toothy grin before slipping his fingers into Dabron's hand and tugging him off of the Landing.

Dabron only breathed a laugh in response and followed him out, unable to stop himself from looking over the Death Knight's body. Sure, it'd only been five months… they'd gone _much_ longer without each other before in the past… but… for Dabron, every hour was too long. During the past five months, Laretta's long, silken, beautiful blue hair had gotten almost four inches longer and he'd become more built. It was slight, definitely, but the Paladin could tell that he'd gained a fair amount of muscle. The most noticeable difference, though, was that he'd grown _facial hair_. Laretta now sported almost a _soul-patch_ of soft looking blue hair on his chin in which Dabron found to be immensely cute. It definitely tickled against his lower lip when they'd kissed.

"I hope you're not _too_ tired from your trip." Laretta suggested, casting a smile back at the blonde before leading him into the warm air of the Legerdemain Lounge, turning to the staircase at the left and leading him up the steps. Once at the top, he led him into one of the rooms and waited for him to pass through the door before closing and locking it.

Dabron grinned and looked around the room, drawing in a slow, deep breath before removing his heavy sword from the straps on his back and propping it against the wall. Afterwards he turned his alluring gaze towards the Death Knight and began undoing the buckles to his shoulder-armor, watching as the other did the same. "Why… did you have something planned?" He asked flirtatiously, raising a brow and cocking his head slightly to one side as he moved down to the second buckle, undoing it and then lifting the heavy plated armor off of his shoulders and setting them down on the floor next to one of the walls. He then removed his gloves, belt, cloak, leg-plates, and boots so that he remained in nothing but his undershirt and boxers. He had an idea of what Laretta's intentions could be as he sat down on the bed with a content sigh and looked over at the other, whom was still removing his armor. Dabron brought a hand up to his silken hair and undid the tie that held it back, allowing for it to fall over his shoulders completely and reveal the true length. He combed his fingers through it a few times before moving back on the large bed a bit further, stretching out and relaxing with a slow sigh. _Hurry up…_

Laretta removed his belt and then his leg-plates, trying not to be distracted by Dabron's slim form laying exposed on the bed next to him. The blonde had much less muscle tone than he did and he looked almost delicate as he lay against the red pillows, the color of the cloth contrasting nicely with his hair and skin, making him look as if he was glowing. He felt a soft rush of excited anticipation as he finished undressing and crawled onto the bed, his body feeling warm as he looked over his companion and moved in close to him.

Neither of them was taken aback when Laretta moved his larger body over Dabron's and straddled his hips, sitting his full weight down while he moved his head foreword to lock their lips yet again. Dabron smiled into the kiss and sat up a bit further, sliding his toned arms around the Death Knight's neck to hold himself close as he returned the passion full force. It wasn't until he felt Laretta's fingers brush against his lower back, beneath his shirt, that his stomach twisted with desire and he could feel his blood begin to flow in a different direction. Laretta's touches were soft, warm, _perfect_ and they made his thoughts blur with growing lust.

The Death Knight pressed the Paladin down against the bed gently, adjusting his position over him a bit as he deepened the kiss and slid one of his broad hands up the front of his soft shirt. He teased his fingertips up the length of his stomach and then onto his chest, teasing around one of the sensitive nipples while his lips trailed down onto his smooth neck. He sucked in occasionally on soft spots, grazing his teeth over the skin to further entice Dabron's sex drive and pushing him to a state of need.

Need…

_Laretta_ was the one who was beginning to fall into a state of need. The past five months had been rather… slow and uneventful and he often found his mind wandering to thoughts of his love and of how he wished they could always spend time together. In fact, it was one of the main reasons why he'd been trying so desperately to gain higher ranks. Dabron was a highly regarded messenger of the Horde, personally bringing important messages and items to and from people such as high ranking generals to even Garrosh Hellscream himself. The Paladin held a mass amount of respect and trust on his shoulders and to be a messenger was a rather dangerous job. Laretta wished to rank up high enough to one day become Dabron's guard. He knew that Dabron was absolutely skilled enough to take care of and protect himself, but this way they wouldn't have months apart from each other and Dabron's safety would be ensured.

"A-ah…"

Laretta shoved away all of his thoughts and loaded his attention onto the blood elf below him as he heard the pleading sigh. He kissed him once again, using his hot tongue to ravish the Paladin's mouth and taste every inch of him. He tasted… almost _sweet_ with mana and arcane magic, causing a shiver to run down his spine as he deepened the kiss further and pressed his hips firmly down into Dabron's. The Paladin made a soft noise into the kiss and it encouraged Laretta to press their hips together again, grinding slowly and sensually against him. He could feel the arousal flaring up from Dabron and after a moment he pulled away, staring into the blonde's cool green eyes.

Dabron rolled his body softly, pressing his hips up into the Death Knight's with need as he trailed his warm hands over the other's firm body. He only caught a quick glimpse of their hardened shafts pressed together through thin layers of cloth before Laretta blocked his view with one of his hands. Not seconds later Dabron felt the same hand tug down the front of his boxers to expose his arousal to the open hair, causing him to inhale slowly and deeply as a rush of excitement cut through him. Soon enough, he felt his boxers be removed completely and then fully splayed his legs, allowing Laretta access to touch and tease at everything he pleased.

Laretta took advantage of the opportunity and ran his sinful hands over every inch of the blonde's body, teasing at sensitive areas and pressing firmly in others. After a few moments he gripped Dabron's shaft and began pumping him in an erotic, smooth pace, squeezing his fist a bit tighter each time it reached the tip of his arousal. His actions were rewarded with groans of approval and an extremely sexual show of body language and facial expressions. He leaned his head down and kissed along the Paladin's chest, continuing the movement of his hand against the throbbing erection in its grip and just soaking in all of the sounds he received. Dabron could be _such_ a turn on.

Dabron felt as though his body was on _fire_. Laretta always knew how to make him moan and he _loved_ it. The way his hand moved at the perfect pace and his lips kissed him just softly enough to make him beg for more… it had him _squirming._

"Laretta…" he sighed, rolling his hips softly as the Death Knight continued to work him. "Let's go." He said with a hint of a smirk, thrusting his hips gently into the blood elf's hand before rolling himself over so that he faced down towards the bed below him. Honestly, he wanted the Death Knight to fuck him _mercilessly_; to use all of the strength and muscle he had to slam into him. He arched his back and pushed his backside towards Laretta, his current position being on his knees with his weight leaning down onto his elbows and his head lying on the mattress. He wanted to feel as sexual as possible… like a filthy _slut_ while his lover fucked him.

With a sadistic smirk, Laretta removed his own shorts and then took hold of his lover's hips, bringing himself close before sliding his wet tongue around the sensitive skin of Dabron's opening. The action caused the blonde to whimper with pleasure, which did nothing but heighten Laretta's arousal and force him move his tongue against him a bit longer. He relished the feel and taste of his love, sliding his hands firmly up and down the blonde's thighs as he pleasured him and prepared him for what was to come. Soon enough, he slid one and then two of his long fingers into the blonde, scissoring them and sliding them in and out of the opening at an erotic, slow pace. He teased the other and moved his lips downwards, massaging his tongue against the Paladin's scrotum as he continued to move his fingers inside of him. The sounds Dabron made were _delicious._

"Just do it… come _on_." The blonde pleaded, biting onto his lower lip each time a strong wave of pleasure crashed over him. His hips were moving against the Death Knight's touches involuntarily and he couldn't help but let a few sounds slip out. He wanted, _needed_, to feel Laretta inside of him… to feel him stretched to his limits.

Before he knew it, though, his wishes were granted.

Laretta pulled his lips and hands away and straightened himself, taking hold of Dabron's hips with one hand while the other guided his aching arousal to the prepared opening. He let out a slow sigh and began pushing himself inside; having to bite back the groans that threatened to escape as he felt the tight muscles contract around him. The pent up desire hit him hard and he let out a deep sigh, thrusting in the rest of his length a bit quickly and then holding his hips in place, buried to the hilt inside of the blonde.

"Mmh…" he grunted. He wanted to wait for his love to adjust to the new intrusion… but… his body wouldn't let him. He began to pull out slowly, waiting only for a fraction of a second before pushing back in smoothly. He could feel Dabron tremble below him and each movement he made against the other caused tingles of pleasure to rocket through his entire body. He couldn't hold back…

"Come on… _fuck me_" Dabron nearly shouted into the pillow which was pressed against his face. The pace that Laretta was going was _agonizing_… he really didn't need to adjust much, considering it hardly hurt at all when it was going in, and having to lay there while the Death Knight sexually _tortured_ him made him feel as if his head would explode.

Laretta wasted not a second longer and immediately quickened his pace, tightly gripping the blonde's waist with both hands as he thrust his hips against the other's. The satisfied groans he received only urged him on and he shifted his position, thrusting into Dabron at a quick and firm pace, his rhythm not once faltering.

If Dabron had thought he'd been turned on beforehand, he had been _terribly_ incorrect. The pleasure and overwhelming heat he felt from the work Laretta was now putting on him caused his neck and face to flush while his body involuntarily thrust back against the Death Knight's. He often moaned and whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted as he let himself be wrapped in the feeling. His fingers of one hand found their way into his tousled blonde hair while his other hand moved between his legs to tug and stroke at his rock-hard erection. He could feel the slick pre-cum begin to dribble out of the tip of his cock as he further pleasured himself, also having to use his shoulder against the mattress to prevent being moved foreword on the bed from Laretta's powerful thrusts.

He let out a short, breathy, slightly higher-pitched moan as he felt the head of Laretta's arousal slide over his prostate, causing his body to be swept over by heat and then cold afterwards. "Right there…" he managed to whimper out, pumping himself a bit quicker as the Death Knight mimicked the previous thrust and pounded against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. He was so close… so…

Laretta's vision was hazed over by lust, the only thing on his mind being his release as he thrust into Dabron at just the right angle. He could tell that the Paladin was close and before long he would—

"A-aah…!"

There is was; the broken moan and extra tightening around him. Laretta couldn't help but let out a groan of his own as he continued to thrust into the blonde, focusing on the ridiculous amount of extra pleasure that flowed through him as Dabron rolled his body and pressed back firmly into him with each wave of his orgasm. After a few moments, the actions pushed the Death Knight over into his own orgasm, leaking shot after shot of hot cum deep inside his lover. His body tensed with each one and as the peak of the feeling faded, he thrust slower into the blonde and just enjoyed the over-sensitive feel of his fading, weeping arousal.

Once they'd both calmed down well enough, he withdrew himself and breathed out slowly, collapsing down onto the bed next to his worn love. They both were hot to the touch and coated in a thin layer of sweat, but it didn't matter as Laretta moved in close and cradled the blonde into his chest. He tangled his fingers lazily in blonde hair and gave his lips a chaste kiss before just relaxing with him and letting them recover.

"Mmhh…" the blonde mumbled, looking up at the Death Knight with his shining eyes. He said nothing more, though smiled and draped his arms over the other. They knew they'd both have to get up sooner or later to move beneath the covers… but for now, they lay motionless in each others' arms and forgot about what they _should_ be doing.

This was their time off, anyhow.

**IIIIIIIII**

**Hope you enjoyed, lol. Review if you can! I love reading them. **


End file.
